Butterflies and White Feather
by MSN1412
Summary: Karena pada saat itu, Conan melihat kematian KID dengan kedua matanya sendiri. / "Bye-bye..." / ...dengan sekumpulan kupu-kupu putih yang akan mengantarkannya jauh dari Conan. / 'Kenapa, bulu itu ada di sini'. Chara death, more warnings inside. Don't like, don't read! Mind to Read and Review?


_Apa kau pernah merasakannya…?_

_Kematian yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kedua matamu sendiri…._

_Kematian yang ditujukan oleh seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Kematian yang membawa dia harus menjauh darimu, tuk selamanya._

_Kematian … yang harus membuat hatimu mendadak kosong._

_Tetap membayangkan kata-kata terakhir yang ia rangkai untukmu._

_._

_Because, you've seen the death … with your own eyes._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Butterflies and White Feather**

**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt and Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: semiCanon, ONESHOT, OOC, some kind of typoness. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Butterflies and White Feather © MSN1412**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_._**

_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind. _

_I'll come to see you soon…._

_._

_._

Dia masih terdiam kaku di belakang penyimpanan kargo kapal, pandangannya masih tetap ke suatu tempat. Sudah berjam-jam lelaki berpakaian jas putih itu bersembunyi dari seseorang dan tetap mengintai apa yang masih ia pandang saat ini. Matanya tak kenal lelah, masih menatap tajam tempat tersebut. Walaupun di sekelilingnya telah gelap gulita karena pada malam itu, sang bulan telah diselimuti oleh pasukan awan hitam yang bersiap-siap tuk menurunkan butiran airnya.

'_Nah … dimana kau sekarang, Tantei-kun? Aku menunggu semenjak tadi, serasa akan ada firasat buruk darimu,'_ pikirnya gelisah.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*DOOR*_

Sebuah peluru yang keluar dari pistol seorang lelaki berambut panjang-perak, meluncur sangat cepat menuju bahu kanan seorang bocah kacamata berumur 7 tahun. Dia pun mencoba menghindar dari peluru tersebut, dan untung hanya membentuk goresan pada bahunya. Walaupun begitu, syaraf-syaraf yang terhubung di bahu kanannya pun menganggu sampai bagian lengan kanannya,

"Urgh!" Dia pun merintih kesakitan dan mencoba tuk menyembunyikan cairan merah yang masih mengalir dari goresan itu. Lalu berusaha tuk berlari walaupun tertatih-tatih menuju ujung pelabuhan Haido, dengan membawa musuhnya tuk masuk ke dalam perangkapnya yang mungkin telah ia persiapkan.

Pada ujung pelabuhan tersebut, tidak ada apa-apa di situ. Hanya laut yang menidurkan warnanya sejenak dan bangunan yang menyimpan berbagai barang yang bakal dikirim melalui lautan yang begitu luas. Setidaknya, ada setitik cahaya yang muncul dari ruang depan bangunan yang tetap berjajar. Dia tetap berlari sampai kedua kaki kecilnya mendadak berhenti bereaksi. Tampaknya, syaraf kakinya pun ikut bereaksi sama dengan lengan kanannya.

Dia mencoba tuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Kaki kecilnya tak mampu tuk membangkitkan dirinya, bahu kanannya pun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan merah sehingga tetesan merah malah terbentuk pada bekas jejaknya. Dia mengetahui kalau musuhnya bakal menemukannya karena jejaknya yang jatuh dengan tidak sengaja. Dia masih menggertakan giginya, mencoba tuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Wah wah wah…."

Suara yang cukup mencekam itu membuat dia bergidik ketakutan dan jantungnya pun seakan-akan mendadak berdegup kencang. Dia masih terdiam kaku di situ, meskipun musuh yang mengikuti jejaknya pun mendekatinya dengan seringai tajamnya. Dia ingin menjauh darinya, namun pandangannya telah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mencekam pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya pelarianmu bakal berakhir sampai sini, detektif cilik," ucapnya.

Bocah itu pun mencoba tuk stay cool, seakan tidak ada rasa khawatir tuk dirinya sendiri. "Heh, aku telah siap akan pencabutan nyawaku malam ini, Gin!" serunya.

"Aku … siap tuk menerima kematianku malam ini…."

Seakan Gin meresap 'kalimat terakhir' dari bocah yang diincar oleh organisasinya, dia menodongkan pistolnya tuk sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, dia mengeluarkan seringai hawa membunuhnya yang akan mencabut satu nyawa lagi di depan matanya sendiri.

"_Any last words, detective _Edogawa Conan_?"_ tanya Gin.

Sekejap hening sejenak, lalu Conan tersenyum tipis dan masih bersikap cool. Walaupun dia sudah hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Conan membuka pelupuk matanya yang dilindungi oleh kacamata penyamarannya dan berkata, _"No … Nothing."_

"Heh…." Seringai Gin semakin tajam sambil dia menerima jawabannya. Jemarinya pun siap menggerakkan pelatuk pistolnya tuk sekali lagi. Tanpa membidik bagian mana yang harus ia tembak, dia sekejap mengeluarkan peluru yang meluncur sangat cepat dari sebelumnya.

"_Goodbye, you rotten-detective…," _ucapnya pelan.

Conan masih tersenyum, bersikap cool, seakan dia siap menerima kematian yang akan menjemputnya. Dia masih melirik peluru yang akan mengarah ke bagian dadanya. Detik demi detik, Conan masih menunggu sebuah kejadian yang begitu datang tiba-tiba.

"AWAAAAAAAAS!"

… Tetapi, sebuah teriakan yang seakan entah dari mana, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan membuat reaksi Conan pun berubah menjadi setengah kaget. Sebuah jubah putih yang menggantung pada kedua bahu pemuda yang menghampirinya, menutup seluruh badan Conan dan kedua tangannya pun direntangkan tuk memberi isyarat kepada peluru yang segera mengarahnya.

Conan mencoba tuk memberikan aba-aba terhadap pemuda yang mencoba tuk melindunginya, namun…

"MENJAUH, KI—"

Pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan seringainya,

Dan Conan masih terdiam kaku melihatnya, tanpa ada reaksi satupun darinya,

_Sebelum…_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Satu peluru yang panas akibat gelombang kecepatannya, menembus dada sang pemuda berjas putih tersebut. Kemudian, dia terjatuh tiba-tiba tepat di depan Conan. Topi kebanggaannya pun terbang dari tempatnya beserta hembusan angin menuju lautan di sampingnya. Dadanya pun mengeluarkan cairan merah seperti yang dikeluarkan pada bahu Conan. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, cairan merah itu tetap saja mengalir.

Mulut Conan serasa dilekati oleh lem, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang ingin ia keluarkan setelah rival-nya terbaring hampir tak berdaya di depannya.

"KIIIIIID!" seru Conan sambil merangkak pelan menuju hadapannya, lalu meliriknya dengan rasa yang sangat khawatir.

Setelah namanya dipanggil, KID pun melirik Conan yang hatinya sangat bercampur aduk. Dia melirik Conan—_Tantei-kun_-nya—yang hampir mengeluarkan butiran air dari pelupuk matanya, lalu dia mencoba tuk mengeluarkan _poker face_-nya. Sambil memberikan isyarat terhadapnya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, walaupun rasa sakit pada dadanya tidak bisa ia tahan.

Sementara di sisi lain, Gin yang telah seksama melihat targetnya mengarah ke KID, masih saja tersenyum sinis terhadap mereka berdua.

"Wah … ternyata seekor merpati putih tiba-tiba menghampiri tuk melindungi dia, tapi sayang … dia malah tertembak oleh pemburu yang tidak ingin ia targetkan," ucap Gin bersenandung.

"…_Diam kau."_

"Hah…?" Gin menghentikan ucapannya sesaat Conan mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuknya.

"…Diam … kau." Conan mencoba kembali tuk mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya dan mencoba tuk memberikan isyarat kepada kedua kaki kecilnya bisa bangkit kembali. Beserta pistol yang ia pegang pada tangan kanannya, dia mencoba pula meluruskan lengan kanannya yang hampir mati rasa dan melangkah perlahan demi perlahan sembari membidik Gin dengan pistolnya.

…Dengan kedua matanya yang mendadak sinis terhadap Gin, dan gertakan gigi yang tidak bisa ia hentikan.

"Hm…? Kau ingin mencoba tuk menembakku?" tanya Gin dengan nada canda.

"Cih!" Conan mengarahkan jemari kecilnya ke dalam pelatuk pistolnya.

"Coba saja, detektif ci—"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, DIAM KAU!" geram Conan sambil menekan pelatuk pistolnya, dan pelurunya meluncur cepat tepat ke arah kepala Gin.

"Heh…." Gin mencoba tuk menembak ke arah peluru yang bakal ia hampiri, namun … cepatnya peluru dari pistol Conan pun mengarah ke tangan Gin yang sedang memegang pistolnya sehingga pistol yang Gin pegang terhempas langsung dari genggamannya, dan terjatuh pada lapisan aspal yang keras yang begitu jauh di belakangnya.

Amarah Gin semakin menjadi-jadi, benar-benar detektif kecil keparat, pikirnya. Dia mencoba tuk berlari sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya yang akan menusuk ke arah Conan. Tanpa sigap, Conan pun menembak bagian dada Gin dua—sampai tiga—kali. Hingga akhirnya, dadanya pun mengeluarkan cairan merah yang sama seperti bahu kanan Conan, lalu dia tergeletak pada pijakannya dengan bekas cairan merah yang masih mengalir sampai menetes ke lautan biru yang mendadak warnanya. Ya, nyawanya tak dapat tertolong lagi dan kematiannya pun mendatanginya pada malam itu.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Masih menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan, Conan pun menyeringai kemenangannya karena salah satu misi darinya telah beres. Salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam yang telah ia incar pun musnah di tangannya sendiri. Conan mungkin bisa senang, karena peluang Organisasi Hitam yang mengincarnya telah berangsur-angsur menipis, tetapi….

_*UHUK*_

Conan langsung melirik ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah KID yang masih terbaring lemah pada kasur aspal yang sangat keras, sambil mencengkram dadanya tuk menghentikan cairan merah yang masih tetap mengalir dari bagian dadanya—lebih tepatnya, bagian jantungnya. Dengan mulutnya yang telah bersimbah darah akibat dahakan yang cukup memaksa.

Dia pun menekuk kaki kecilnya dan merogoh semua kantung baju sekaligus celananya, berharap ada suatu benda yang bisa membantu menghentikan aliran darah KID. Dikeluarkanlah sebuah sarung tangan biru tua yang jarang ia pakai, lalu dia mengusap ke bagian jantung KID. Selagi berharap kalau aliran darahnya bisa berhenti.

'_Tidak … tidak bisa! Kalau begini terus…,'_ pikir Conan dengan rasa khawatir yang masih belum hilang. Terlihat iris matanya hampir basah. Sungguh aneh kalau detektif cilik yang belum pernah menangis ini, bakal mengeluarkan butiran air dari pelupuk matanya.

'_KID … KID akan—' _

Tetapi, lengan kecilnya pun ditahan oleh genggaman KID yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Diliriknya sebuah senyuman tipis terhadap pencuri budiman tersebut. Mata Conan pun hampir basah, dia masih terkejut melihat sosok _rival_-nya yang masih bisa tersenyum meskipun kematian bakal menjemputnya.

… _Tepat malam ini._

"Kenapa …" Conan pun mengeluarkan satu kata dengan tatapan yang tidak ingin ia arahkan ke KID.

"Ng?"

Kepalanya semakin berat, kedua tangan kecilnya pun ia genggam erat-erat. Giginya masih dalam gertakan, namun bukan gertakan beserta amarah, melainkan beserta kesedihan karena sang 'merpati putih' yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"KENAPA KAU DATANG KEMARI?! KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG, KALAU AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU LAGI! Tetapi … tetapi …"

Amarah Conan yang berlangsung beberapa detik saja kembali bersurut dengan rasa khawatirnya dan air mata yang tak ingin ia keluarkan. Namun KID … dia masih melirik _'chibi-tantei'_nya meskipun dengan penglihatan yang semakin terbatas.

"… _Doushite…?" _tanya Conan sampai-sampai dia hampir kehabisan suaranya.

KID malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Conan pun malah tidak menerima jawaban seperti itu, seolah-olah dia masih baik-baik saja walaupun keadaannya sudah semakin sekarat.

"Karena … aku…"

"…"

"… _I want—to protect you_," jawabnya halus.

Sungguh terkejutnya Conan begitu dia menerima jawaban KID yang begitu simple … tapi membuat hatinya mendadak kosong. Dia tidak menyadari kalau rival yang difavoritkan KID selama ini … sangat berniat tuk melindunginya, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Sampai-sampai, dia berteriak dalam hatinya. _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa…?_ KID ingin melakukan hal yang cukup gila hingga akhirnya dia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri deminya.

"Aku … aku sudah tahu…," KID melanjutkan ucapannya.

'_Eh?'_ Conan terdiam kaku sejenak. Teriakan dalam hatinya pun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"… Sejak sebulan yang lalu…. Kau yang tak sengaja menghilang tanpa jejak … sesaat aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Selama itu, aku … aku melakukan segala _research_ tentangmu … yang tidak aku sadari kalau … dirimu—" Ucapan KID serentak berhenti akibat dahakan paksanya keluar kembali dari tenggorokannya.

Lalu, ia mencoba tuk berbicara lagi, perlahan, "Makanya, malam ini … aku mengintaimu saat aku mengetahui kamu melawan organisasi yang mengancammu. Aku tahu kalau kamu bakal menghentikanku, tetapi … aku—"

Suara KID semakin mengecil, darah segar masih dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Seakan bibirnya telah berlumutan darah.

"SUDAH! AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU BERBICARA TERLALU PANJANG! LIHAT SENDIRI KEADAANMU SEKARANG!" seru Conan khawatir. "Aku … aku…"

… Sang chibi-tantei sudah tidak kuat tuk menahan butiran airmatanya, KID pun meliriknya dan mengusap pelupuk mata Conan.

"_Dai—joubu, Tantei-kun…," _ucap KID pelan. "Aku … misiku tuk melindungimu … telah selesai. Dan sekarang, _'mereka'_ … bakal mendatangiku."

'_Mereka?' _pikir Conan kebingungan. Seperti kata misteri yang KID ingin dipecahkan oleh Conan—tuk terakhir kalinya.

Langit hitam yang diselimuti awan hitam perlahan-lahan menipis seketika, dan seberkas sinar dari pancaran bulan purnama menyinarkan KID dan Conan yang masih terdiam di situ. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sekumpulan kupu-kupu putih pun datang dari sinar itu dan mengepakkan sayap kecilnya ke arah Conan dan KID. Conan pun melihat takjub sembari kebingungan sesaat mereka terbang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Sudah … datang, ya…."

'_Eh?' _Conan tersentak kaget begitu melihat raga KID yang secara tiba-tiba bersinar sepenuhnya, sama seperti pancaran bulan malam ini. Beserta kupu-kupu yang mengelilingnya, secara ajaibnya raga KID pun berdiri dengan sempurna, bersamaan bekas lukanya yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan _monocole_ yang masih bertengger pada mata kanannya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, langkah demi langkah ia tapaki perlahan-lahan. KID mengikuti apa yang diarahkan oleh kupu-kupu putih yang telah bertahan di ujung-ujung pancaran bulan. Dia melirik ke sang bulan, dan tersenyum tipis nan sendu begitu dia mengetahui maksud kupu-kupu yang jarang ditemukan ini, datang mengunjunginya.

"Sudah saatnya, kah?" gumamnya pelan, sambil mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke arah bulan.

Namun pada lengan kirinya, genggaman erat dari detektif favoritnya tersebut membuat dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Lengan kanan KID pun lemas seketika, menunduk lesu dengan senyuman yang terparas di wajahnya.

"Jangan … pergi…," ucap Conan serak, selagi dia memalingkan kepalanya di punggung KID. Genggamannya kepada tangan kiri KID pun semakin dieratkan.

"_Onegai, ika—ikanai de…."_

Suasana hening hampir mereka rasakan. Conan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di punggung KID, dan KID yang masih tersenyum. Merasa senang kalau Conan masih ingin bersama dengannya lagi.

Di bawah pancaran bulan diantara zona-zona yang masih kelam disisinya, dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakan sayapnya di atas kepala mereka.

"_Ne, Tantei-kun."_

"Ng?" Conan mendengung pelan.

"Apa kau ingin … aku tidak mau pergi dari sini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mmm…," jawab Conan mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa kau … ingin diriku tuk hidup lebih lama lagi?"

"Ya…. Makanya—"

"_Jaa_, maukah kau … ikut denganku?"

'_Hah?' _Conan tersentak kaget dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah KID yang melirik terhadapnya. Kembali, KID mengarahkan lengan kanannya ke arah yang sama. Ke suatu tempat dimana KID memulai kembali kehidupannya.

Perlahan-lahan, lengan kanan KID pun terangkat ke atas. Hingga kakinya pun tidak menginjak lapisan aspal tuk selamanya, bersamaan dengan raganya yang ikut melayang. Sang bulan pun memerintahkan dirinya tuk mengepakan sayapnya, beserta ribuan kupu-kupu yang bakal memandu KID sampai dunia yang bakal ia tuju.

"Ayo … kita pergi bersama-sama," ucap KID halus. Bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Conan.

"… Menuju dunia baru … dunia tanpa batas."

"_Matte_, KID…," ujar Conan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya makin kuat lagi. Sampai-sampai dia pun pula ikut melayang kecil bersama KID.

Namun, semakin lama, KID semakin melayang mendekati sang bulan. Sayapnya yang disembunyikan selama ini, masih mengepak cepat dan berusaha supaya bisa membawa KID ke tempat terakhirnya. Genggaman Conan semakin lama semakin melemah, karena permukaan tangan Conan masih licin karena bekas darah.

_Semakin lama, genggaman tangan kecilnya—_

'_Berhenti, KID … BERHENTI__!'_ seru Conan berkali-kali di dalam hati kecilnya. Dia ingin mengeratkan genggamannya lagi, berharap kalau KID bisa hidup di sini tuk lebih lama. Tetapi…

"… _Gomen ne, Tantei-kun…,"_ ucapnya dengan tetesan air yang melewati raut sedihnya.

—_semakin terlepas dari tangan yang berlapis putih bersih._

_Dan hubungan mereka berdua … semakin lama, semakin terputus._

_Dengan jarak yang semakin jauh. Bumi dan Langit._

Tak lama, Conan pun terhempas dari langit. Masih dengan bekas genggaman tangannya yang mengarah ke KID, dengan raut wajah hampa yang dikeluarkan selama ini. Mencoba tuk meraih tangan KID tuk sekali lagi. Tapi, jarak yang semakin panjang membuat Conan pasrah tuk meraihnya lagi dan lagi.

Raut sendu yang diparaskan pada wajah KID sampai sekarang, masih tidak bisa mengubah reaksi Conan sekarang. Dari pandangannya terhadap KID yang semakin tidak bisa terlihat, dilihat KID yang masih meraih tangan kirinya terhadapnya.

.

"… Tantei-kun, aku ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

_Terima kasih karena kau menerimaku menjadi rival-mu._

_Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku saat pertunjukanku._

_Terima kasih karena kamu, pertunjukanku semakin menyenangkan._

_Terima kasih atas semuanya._

_Arigatou … Tantei-kun…."_

.

Sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang tetap berdiam sambil mengepakan sayapnya pun mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan KID yang semakin mendekati sang bulan. KID pun mencoba, tuk mengeluarkan senyuman ala _poker face_-nya … untuk Tantei-kun, yang terakhir kalinya. Derasan air mata pun tidak bisa berhenti dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sebelum dia pergi tuk selamanya, Conan melihat … KID tersenyum ria untuknya.

' … _Bye-bye.'_

Perlahan-lahan, jiwa sang Kaitou KID memudar bersamaan dengan pancaran sang bulan. Conan pun tertahan oleh bantuan gravitasi bumi yang membuatnya terbaring di aspal ditempat yang sama. Kupu-kupu yang telah membawa KID ke tempat yang begitu tenang untuknya, tiba-tiba berterbangan bersama-sama menuju langit gelap yang tertutup oleh awan hitam tuk sekali lagi. Setelah mereka tak terlihat, butiran air pun berjatuhan ke bumi.

Hujan pun turun semakin derasnya, namun raga Conan pun masih terbaring di sana. Merasa dia sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi, seluruh kekuatannya pun telah habis karena tadi. Terkujur lemah dengan raga KID yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Hatinya pun mendadak kosong, berandai-andai kalau KID bakal kembali lagi … sebagai kupu-kupu yang ia lihat tadi. Penglihatannya semakin kabur, kedua pelupuk matanya pun berangsur-angsur menutup. Namun sebelum ia tertidur tuk sementara,

… dia melihat sehelai bulu putih, yang melayang jatuh dari langit sebelum dia mendarat mulus pada kedua tangannya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*piiip piiip piiip*_

Pendengaran Conan bereaksi, terdengar suara berulang kali dari sebuah mesin yang menganggu saluran pendengarannya. Kedua pelupuk matanya pun mencoba tuk aktif kembali, setelah terakhir kali dia melihat … sehelai bulu putih—yang melayang jatuh.

_Ribuan kupu-kupu putih…._

_Pancaran bulan yang bersinar di tempatnya…._

_Dan—_

'… _Bye-bye.'_

.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

Conan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran, dan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Dia pun langsung mengusap keringat yang bersumber dari dahinya, dan dilihatlah tangan kanannya yang disuntik oleh jarum yang terhubung oleh tabung plastik yang menggantung pada tiang kecil di sebelah kanannya. Sedang pada bahu kanannya telah terlilit oleh perban.

Pandangan Conan pun berangsur-angsur normal, dia melirik sekelilingnya yang sangat tidak asing olehnya. Ternyata dia telah terbaring disebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit Haido, entah berapa lama dia sudah menetap disini. Dengan kacamatanya yang tergeletak pada laci di samping kirinya, dan—

'… _Kenapa, dia ada di sini?'_

—helaian bulu putih yang ia lihat sebelum dia dipindahkan ke sini.

"Oh, tampaknya dia sudah sadar," gumam seseorang dari balik pintu. Conan melirik pintu keheranan.

"_Hey Cool Kid, how are you feeling now?" _tanya seorang wanita bule berkacamata girang selagi dia membuka pintu tuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

"… Jodie-_sensei_," gumam Conan. Dengan senyuman tipis, dia berkata kembali, "Mmm … aku baik-baik saja."

" _But—"_

Conan dan Jodie melirik perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh James yang sudah masuk setelah Jodie tadi. "Kata dokter, kamu harus dirawat selama beberapa hari tuk penyembuhan total," ucapnya.

"_Oh I remember….._" Jodie melirik ke Conan lagi. "Kami menemukanmu terbaring di ujung pelabuhan kemarin malam, dan kami pun pula menemukan Gin yang tergeletak tak jauh darimu. _Tough battle, isn't it?_" tanyanya.

"Mmm…," jawab Conan pelan.

Jodie terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri dengan semangat. "_But_, aku terkesan dengan _Cool Kid_ sepertimu bisa melawan pembunuh dingin yang sangat berbahaya kemarin malam. _I'm impressed of you_," ucapnya tersenyum sembari dia mengusap kepala Conan.

Tapi Conan, matanya masih memandang kosong. Bayangan yang dalam pikirannya akibat kemarin pun, masih terngiung dalam otaknya.

"… KID—" Perlahan Conan membuka bibirnya sedikit, sambil mengucapkan kata yang terlalu susah dari tenggorokannya.

"Eh?" Jodie kembali terdiam kebingungan sembari dia melepaskan usapan dari kepala Conan. Tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Conan ucapkan.

"KID … di mana dia?! Dia ada di ruang berapa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Conan khawatir.

Jodie terdiam kaku, serasa mulutnya dilem oleh perekat cepat kering. Sepertinya, dia tidak ingin mengatakan segalanya tentang KID untuk Conan. Melihat kondisi tersebut, James yang masih saja berdiri terdiam, langsung ikut tangan dan mengarahkan langkah kakinya sampai depan Jodie. Dia pun mengambil _remote_ TV dan mengarahkannya tuk menyalakan TV yang menempel di atas mereka.

… Kemudian ditayanglah berita pagi pada suatu channel dari balok ajaib tersebut, dan pandangan mereka dialihkan sementara.

"_Berita selanjutnya, sang pencuri terkenal dengan julukannya 'Magician of the Moonlight' Kaitou KID, ditemukan tewas di pelabuhan Haido dengan sebuah peluru yang mengenai bagian jantungnya yang terjadi kemarin malam. Dari pembicaraan warga setempat, jasad sang Lupin Heisei tersebut akan di antarkan ke peristirahatan terakhir pada hari ini dan selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui di mana dia akan dibawa. Dan sekarang kita ke berita selanjut—"_

Setelah mendengar berita itu, James mematikan TV tersebut dan melirik kembali ke Conan. Conan masih melirik TV dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong. Dia tampaknya sangat shock mendengar berita yang membuat dirinya kosong kembali.

"… Sebenarnya, kami berdua menemukannya tepat di sampingmu, Conan-_kun_. Namun sesaat kami membawa Kaitou KID ke rumah sakit bersamamu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam yang mengaku kerabatnya. Sebenarnya kami hampir mencurigainya, tetapi setelah perbicangan yang singkat, katanya dia akan mengurus KID sampai peristirahatan terakhirnya," jelas Jodie pelan.

Tapi, tidak ada respon apapun dari Conan. Masih dengan pandangannya yang telah menatap lurus kosong entah kemana.

"… Pada akhirnya, kami membawamu ke Rumah Sakit bersamaan dengan bulu putih yang digenggam olehmu," lanjut James selagi dia menunjukkan bulu yang masih disimpan di sana.

Dan sekali lagi, Conan masih tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dari penjelasan mereka. Mulutnya terbuka sebagian, dan dia mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk mereka.

"… Keluar."

'_Ng?'_

"… Bisakah kalian berdua … keluar dari sini? Aku … aku butuh udara segar sejenak…," ucap Conan pelan.

Jodie dan James terdiam kaku setelah Conan akan 'mengusir' mereka. Segera, mereka berdua berdiri dan mengarah ke pintu keluar. Namun sebelum itu, Jodie membuka sedikit celah jendela di samping kiri ranjang Conan.

"_Get well soon, Cool Kid_. Cepatlah sembuh dan keluar dari tempat ini, _OK__!_" ucap Jodie sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mmm…," jawab Conan dengan senyuman tipis yang berparas dari wajahnya.

Setelah anggota FBI meninggalkannya, Conan pun melirik bulu putih bersih yang masih tergeletak bersamaan dengan kacamatanya. Dia mengambil perlahan, dan meliriknya dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong dan raut wajah yang berubah 90 derajat. Sembari Conan memandang indah bulu putih yang pudar warnanya, sebuah kata masih saja mengiung pada kepalanya.

'…_Bye-bye.'_

… Dengan KID yang tersenyum untuknya, sebelum langit membawanya pergi tuk selamanya.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Satu minggu telah berselang semenjak kejadian yang berpilu darah itu, Conan masih saja dirawat pada tempat yang sama. Walaupun dia mengikuti dosis dari dokter selama itu, kondisi aneh malah muncul pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ia dijenguk oleh sahabat dan kerabatnya, pandangannya pun mendadak kosong. Dia malah mengabaikan apa yang mereka lakukan untuknya, serasa hatinya telah mati sementara akibat kematian KID yang tak sengaja ia lihat pada hari itu.

Dan juga, Conan selalu melirik ke arah jendela ketika seekor kupu-kupu putih dengan sengajanya terbang melewati jendela kamar Conan selama ia dirawat.

Namun kadang-kadang, dia melirik bulu putih yang ia simpan walaupun warnanya sudah tidak tampak putih bersih pada paha kecilnya yang diselimuti oleh selimut yang lembut. Masih ia terbayang, masih ia pikirkan … kalimat terakhir KID yang ia ucapkan untuknya.

Kenyataannya, Conan sudah muak memikirkannya terus menerus. Conan mencoba untuk melupakannya, dan berpindah arah supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi apadaya, bayangan KID yang pergi darinya belum bisa menghilang dari pikirannya.

Dari langit biru yang sedikit pudar, munculah puluhan kupu-kupu putih yang berterbangan dengan riangnya dan mengarah ke sebuah jendela pada bangunan yang masih berdiri tegak. Mereka pun langsung memasuki ruangan melalui celah jendela yang dibuka setengahnya, dan mereka mengetahui kalau mereka memasuki ruangan dimana Conan masih terdiam di situ.

Pandangan Conan pun beralih ke kupu-kupu yang mengepakan sayapnya sambil mengelilinginya. Conan terkesima akan kupu-kupu putih yang berdatangan untuknya, tapi di sisi lain … Conan mengingat akan sesuatu yang menghilang dari pikirannya.

_Ya … sebuah kupu-kupu putih yang memandu KID ke peristirahatan terakhirnya._

'_Kenapa, kenapa mereka datang kembali? Apa … apa mereka bakal membawaku ke tempat KID berada?' _ujarnya terdiam.

Pandangan Conan tercuri oleh bulu putih yang ada di depannya, bulu yang masih pada kedua pahanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak putih yang dihiaskan dengan pita biru sesaat sebagian kupu-kupu mendekatinya. Conan mengambil kertas tersebut dan dia pun membuka lipatannya. Kemudian ia membaca kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas itu perlahan demi perlahan.

_._

_Surat yang terakhir ini, kutulis dan kupersembahkan untuk Tantei-kun ku yang kusukai._

_Apakah hatimu masih terasa kosong? Aku berpikir begitu._

_Sudah seminggu ini, aku telah melihat kondisimu yang semakin lama semakin memburuk._

_Apa kau masih sedih … karena aku harus pergi darimu selamanya?_

_Apakah memorimu masih terbayang, melihat diriku pergi dengan kedua matamu sendiri?_

_Apakah kamu berharap, aku bisa kembali ke dunia?_

_Aku pun ingin bisa kembali tuk menemanimu. _

_Tapi, Tuhan tidak bisa menuruti permintaanku._

_Karena tempatku sudah di sini. Maafkan aku, Tantei-kun._

_Maka dari itu, kubawa teman-temanku tuk membawa surat ini beserta kotak itu untukmu._

_Aku baru ingat, hari ini tanggal 4 Mei, kan? Hari dimana kamu datang ke dunia 18 tahun yang lalu._

_Maka dari itu, Happy Birthday Tantei-kun, Edogawa Conan—Kudo Shinichi._

_Aku berharap, kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi sesaat aku telah berpisah jauh darimu._

_Jika kau merasa kesepian, teman-temanku … akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

_Trust me, You'll Never Walk Alone._

_And continue your life happily like before._

_Kaitou KID._

_._

Tetes demi tetes membasahi surat dari _rival_-nya yang telah jauh darinya dengan senyuman bodoh yang ia pasang, walaupun air matanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Conan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau selama ini KID selalu ada di sampingnya, tidak—sebagai kupu-kupu putih yang ia liat selama seminggu ini. Dan hati yang terluka dan kosong akibat kejadian minggu lalu, telah sembuh berkat surat dari KID yang telah membuka hatinya.

"Aku menangis … lagi? Ha ha ... _Barou_…," ucap Conan sendu, dengan tawaan rendah yang ia keluarkan tanpa sengaja.

Conan mengusap air matanya dan melihat pasukan kupu-kupu putih keluar dari sela-sela jendela dengan tertibnya. Kemudian melanjutkan penjelajahan selanjutnya ke lautan langit biru yang sangat luas, mungkin kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Melihat itu, Conan menyadari bahwa ia tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Ya, _he'll never walk alone._

Tragedi yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu, telah disapu bersih dari memorinya. Serasa memori itu telah menjadi debu yang menghembus bersamaan dengan angin, dan takkan kembali lagi.

.

'_KID, maaf kalau aku terlambat tuk mengucapkan ini. Tapi, _

_aku ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih'._

_Bukan, bukan karena hadiah yang kau berikan untukku._

_Tapi, semua kenangan yang telah kulalui bersamamu._

_Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi rival-ku._

_Terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku semakin tertantang._

_Terima kasih … karena kau telah melindungiku sampai sekarang._

_Terima kasih atas segalanya._

_Arigatou … KID.'_

.

Dengan senyuman yang penuh berarti dari wajahnya, Conan melirik kumpulan kupu-kupu putih yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, derasan air matanya ia cucurkan kembali. Kemudian, mulutnya pun mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Untuk kupu-kupu putih tersebut … _untuknya_.

"_Bye-bye…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind. _

_I'll come to see you where ever you are…._

.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: ada satu adegan dari fic ini yang aku ambil dari sebuah anime (dan kalau kalian ngeh yang bagian mana, berarti iya ... aku terinspirasi dari anime itu :D)**

**awalnya aku membuat fic iseng ini tuk lomba fanfic yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu fanbase DConan di twitter kemaren-kemaren (tapi kalah akwkwk) dan maaf ya kalau aku mengalami pemborosan kata/banyak kata yang berulang-ulang, soalnya gara2 gejala WB banyak kata2 yang terlupakan XD #plakk**

**_._**

**_anyway, thank you for reading this_! :D akhir kata, _review?_ :)**

_**jaa-na~**_

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
